The Never Ending Story
by healeo95
Summary: wanted fugitives Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Shishu, Naruto and Sazuka (a girl taking sasuke's place)do there best to gain more power and allies to destroy the leaders of Konoah, Kumo, Iwa, Suna and Kiri.Akatsuki lurk in the shadows as they hunt down the Jinchuriki with the real madara uchiha as the so a ancient woman watches behind the scenes slowly causing mass chaos
1. Not a good start

revising the story. breaking up these two chapters into smaller ones so it will be a lot easier to read.

revising the story. breaking up these two chapters into smaller ones so it will be a lot easier to read.

Hurry!" One of the Uchia's yelled. As his blood oozed out from his forehead. Which was slightly smeared on the protector.

"We must hold the Kyuubi back as we wait for the Hokages to prepare the sealings! Kushina sama is pinning the beast down but even she can't hold the beast for long."

The Uchiha across from him saluted waving for the Ninja and Kunoichi to follow him as they headed to the nine tailed beast. The fox being able to sense there presence gave out a vicious roar as it ripped and tore through Kushina's chains. The woman was a few meters away from the monstrous fox with her hands clapped together as hundreds of chakra chains continuously came out of her back. Easily replacing chains the Kyuubi tore through. She knew the longer this game played out the weaker she'd become. Especially since she's gave birth not even a hour ago. She breathing heavily as sweat covered her form.

"Ugh... Kurama-chan! Please snap out of it!" She gasped. But the Kyuubis only reply was a mighty roar that easily shook the landscape. Bringing the Uzumaki to her knees stopping her justu for only a moment. However thats what all it took for the Kyuubi to shake free. Huge crashes were heard as the huge fox bounded towards her reaching her in seconds. It swung it's claws, easily snapping and uprooting trees and rocks trying to crush her. But just as the fox was going to make contact a black blur appeared in between the two tackling the Kunoichi down as the monstrous claws flew past them. Multiple others appeared. Around 300 hundred of them that wore a battle fan painted on there backs symbolizing that they were Uchiha. The fox did another roar when she saw that she was surrounded. With a flick of its tails she deflected fire and other ninja techniques. her other tails collided with the airborne nins killing them instantly with horrible force and power.

"Mikoto-chan..." Kushina rasped- completely out of breath as she gave the Uchiha woman a weak smile. The beautiful brunette grunted in acknowledgement as she turned her attention to the one sided battle as they stood up.

"I believe the saving life ratio is 15 to 22 now? You've always been the reckless one between the two of us."

Kushina chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"We shouldn't be out here Kushina. We both just givin birth!" Mikoto looked at her in worry placing her hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder but Kushina shook it off violently.

"We don't have time for that now. We need to buy Minato-kun and Fugaku some time to prepare the jutsu" A very unsettling silence came upon the two. Most likely because of what they were going do to their kids.

"How-"

"Mikoto-sama! We are down to around 100 more men. We need to do something!"

Mikoto frowned as she watched the fox tear her clansmen apart ruthlessly.

"I'll bring it's attention to me. What I need you to do is too come up with a collaboration jutsu to push it back as I gather my chakra. We only have one shot at this."

The man nodded turning back around to the fight.

"Elemental combinations! Futon and Katon" the Uchiha shouted. On the left of the Kyuubi you could see that half of the clansmen launched themselves high into the air with chakra powering their legs; Flipping through hand signs as they were leveled with the fox.

 **"Dantō Saikuron!" ( Decapitating Cyclone** ) a couple of them shouted as wind blades began to spin incredibly fast like a tornado. With a thrust of there hands the jutsu shot foward.

 **Fūatsu"** (Wind pressure) A terrible force of wind impacted the fox continuously as the men held the last sign for the jutsu to continue.

" **Kaze Burēdo** " Multiple Uchiha with kunai and swords began swiping at the fox. Blades of wind came out the weapons tearing it's way too the beast.

Tons of wind jutsu flew towards the fox as the Uchiha descended back to the ground. But the attacks had just started. In perfect synchronization the remainder of the other Uchiha on the other side flipped through hand signs

 **"Hi No Kabe!"** (Fire Wall)The Uchihas glowed a highly bright orange before a wall of flames shot out from them. Instead of the wind breakthrough there was a great Wall flames.

 **"Hinotama!"** ( Fireball) Huge flamed balls shot out of the others mouths making its way to the fox with tremendous speed and power.

 **"Hi No Bakudan"** (Fire Bomb) The others cheeks bulged up as they spat out large bombs of flames at the fox. Similar to the fireball but a much more explosive power of flames.

 **"Kasai!"** (Fire storm) The air and chakra around the fox began to heat up slowly but surely gaining temperature until eventually flames erupted around the fox causing a massive forest fire.

The flames and wind techniques clashed together. Huge howling winds with sound of flickering flames melded together causing a huge explosion which covered the entire Fox's huge frame. It roared in pain and unadulterated anger. It flexed it's legs and squated before it jumped back landing about a hundred feet from the uchiha crushing and knocking down trees under it.

"Keep pushing it back! I'm almost do-"

"Run!" Kushina yelled. her warning fell on death ears however as the remaining men and women charged after the fox. The foxes tails slowly began to hover over and around its jaws as dark purple and black bubbles of chakra began to form into a huge ball of dense chakra. It's density of the chakra alerted the approaching men and women.

"Scatter!" One of the Kunoichi shouted. Immediately all of the other ninjas dispersed. The Kyuubi swallowed the huge ball of chakra, it's cheeks bulging slightly as smoke escaped from its lips. It was to late for most of them. It shot multiple blast of pure, corrupted energy at the legendary clan causing multiple explosions. The blast easily covering kilometers of the vast forest area. the loud and painful screams made the two women shudder in fear.

"If you gave that warning a second later we would've both died as well... I can only since a few of my family members... this isn't good. Stay back Kushina you've done your part."

The red head growled as she smacked her lifetime teamate at the back of her head. "I won't let you do this alone! What would Tsunade sensei say if I ran off while you died?"

Mikoto chuckled. " She'd kill you too."

Kushina nodded. " I'll pin it down one more time! that's all I got left. And if I'm right about the attack your using you only have one shot at this also." The Uchiha nodded as she gazed back at the fox which was abnormally still studying the two as the rest of the Uchiha scurried off. It's soft growl told the two that if they made any subtle movements it would be their last.

Kushina didn't give a damn however. The red head flew through a number of hand seals slamming her palms into the ground. " **Hipparu Kusari**!" (Ensnaring Chains) Huge ruptures began to form as huge chains shot in and out of the ground heading straight towards the fox. The fox shot off another blast of pure chakra at the two but the chains peirced right through them dispersing the chakra. The huge fox was peirced clean through its shoulders causing the bijuu to howl in pain. For something to pierce the Kyuubi at all was nothing but amazing. Especially since the red head was nearing on empty in chakra.

"Now!" Kushina yelled.

Mikoto flipped through hand signs as seals formed at the bottom of her throat to the top of her cheeks. Kushina observed Mikoto watching as flickers of black flames fell from her mouth before the Uchiha disappeared. She shot forward at incredible speeds to the beast. Once she was in a close enough position black flames flew out of her mouth twisting and turning into two huge balls of black flames far more menacing then the usual bright orange fires of the fire jutsus "Amaterutsu: Hinotama (fire ball)"

Another roar of pain erupted from the fox lungs as the jutsu collided. However the Kyuubi's roars of pain...slowly turned into fits of evil laughter however as chakra began to cloak over the fox pushing out chains and dropping the flames away. "Th-Thats impossible!" Mikoto screamed. Kushina didn't reply she just had a troubled look on her face.

The fox gathered more chakra to its jaws causing the two women eyes to widen in fear 'it's over I barely even held naruto.' Kushina thought. not giving them a chance to move the fox shot its bijudama in a single blast. The huge ball of chakra disintegrating anything that came into its path. Getting closer and closer to the two Kunoichi who seemed as if they were a deer in the head lights.

Seconds later a flash of yellow appeared right in front of the huge bomb. The man had a white cape with red flames imprinted at the bottom. You could still see his blonde hair despite it being midnight. This was one of the the fourth Hokages Minato. The man brought up a kunai as the jutsu collided into him. Instead of blowing up or disintegrating it was slowly but surely begining to warp and twist, getting sucked into the kunai. The Kyuubi broke the silence with a ominous growl.

Its fur bristling in anger before he shot off towards the blonde Hokage. The man didnt even budge; his eyes unwavering from the Kyuubis own.

"Minato! move!" Mikoto shouted doing her best to sprint towards her Hokage. But a firm hand fell onto her shoulders. She slowly turnt and sighed in relief when she saw it was Fugaku. Who was her man and the other fourth Hokage. The man's Sharingan was spinning violently. she was just about to greet him until she heard a ear racking blast behind her. They all turned around to see and hear the Kyuubi howling in pain from its own attack thanks to Minato's teleportation technique.

Kushina was the first out of the three to shake off the surprise. Her attention fell onto the two babies that were tied to there father's.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto. We had to prepare Sazuka for the jutsu. Is-"

"Your sorry?! More then half of our clan died tonight.. Where is Itachi? I haven't seen him at all tonight" The beautiful Uchiha was heaving erratically as her anxiety grew by the second.

"Itachi is fine. He relayed to me what happened. I understand how you feel Mikoto. But I promise you that there deaths won't be in vain"

"Where is everybody else?" Kushina said as she walked up. It was very clear that she was exhausted. Any second from now she was sure to pass out.

"As we speak Konoah shinobi are there fighting off these humanoid creatures. I have no idea where they came from, but they call themselves Zetsu, It's clear that there behind that mysterious masked nin but we have no idea who he is...Or even why we were attacked today but the third Hokages are handling the situation."

Fugaku turned his head to Minato who called him. "Fugaku we need to hurry before the Kyuubi gets back it bearing."

The head of the Uchiha clan gave him a firm nod before he kissed his wife and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry Mikoto but this is the only way."

The brunette nodded solemnly turning her back away from her baby and husband. Kushina however was more responsive. "I can't take it anymore! Why are we putting our children in such a lifetime danger. You've seen it yourself on how they treated me when I was a Jinchuriki. The people I could trust was and still is low!"

Minato sighed deeply before he turned back to the fox who was shakily getting back up. "We don't have time for this Kushina they won't start off alone like you did. They will have you and Mikoto with them. A mother's love is irreplaceable. As long as you two are still alive they should be okay.

Tears fell from Minato's eyes before he spoke again. " Don't let him forget about me Kushina...Let's go Fugaku. "

The two kunoichi watched as Minato and Fugaku sprinted towards the fox speeding through hand signs. They both shouted the jutsu at the same time. "Shiki Fūjin!"

Seconds later a huge form began to form behind the two. It's face was a vicious one. On top of his head stood two sharp horns, It's pale white skin was covered in a dark grey kimono, In his mouth was a ethereal dagger twice as sharp as the Kyuubi's fangs.

"Are you sure about your decision. Once I touch you, your souls will be mine" It's voice was twice as chilli then winter. It's presence caused the two kages to involuntarily shiver.

"Yes Shinigami-sama."

The death God gave them a wicked grin before his ghostly hands slipped through there backs and out of there stomach. Minato and Fugaku glanced at each other then nodded. The two kages put there children in front of them as the Shinigami stretched his arms towards the fox. The huge beast itself couldn't budge because of the death gods cold piercing gaze. It latched onto the Kyuubis shoulder causing the fox to shiver to its touch.

"I've made the connection. Where is its soul going to?"

Fugaku was the first to speak up. "It's yin chakra is going too Sazuka Uchiha and it's yang will be going to Naruto Uzumaki."

The Shinigami paused for a bit making sure his grip was absolute. "I'm ready" It spoked.

"Seal!" The two yelled in unison. Instantly the Shinigami tore the fox in two. It turned the beast into pure chakra forms which shaped itself like foxes. The death God then pulled his arms back embedding the souls to the two children.

"Say your goodbye's. It's done."

Kushina and Mikoto dashed towards the two Kages. Both of the women had deep frowns.

"Take care of him for me Kushina. I know how you feel about this but this was the only way. If the prophecy is really true...He's the one that will put a end too all of this hatred and trickery one way or another. Do you remember our promise to him?". Minato asked.

" No matter who he becomes we will always-"

"Love him." Kushina finished making Minato smile from ear to ear.

"Good... I'm gonna miss you."

" I will miss you too." Kushina said as she hugged him. The light in his eyes faded as he went limp in the woman's arms...

"Make sure that she doesn't go through what I've been through. I curse these eyes and the things that I've done to gain this power. It would seem like its tradition for Indra descendants too kill there family members for power. So I fear both Sazuka and Itachi lives if they get power hungry...Especially Sazuka! "

Mikoto frowned. "Why don't you have any faith for our children?"

"I do have faith in them. Itachi is a prodigy if it weren't for my experience with the Sharingan and Mangekyo we would be at a stand still. Sazuka however has unlimited potential since she houses the Kyuubi and Sharingan... Just watch them for me okay. I won't be able to raise them so the responsibility falls on you."

Mikoto forced a smile as she nodded. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too... I can feel my time running out. But I must warn you before I go. Since me and Minato are gone. Hiruzen and Danzo will retake the title of Hokage."

When Mikoto heard the name Danzo her face scrunched up in anger. "I'll die before I let him get his hands on Sazuka or Naruto." Mikoto said, her tone shifting into a even more serious tone.

"We should be alright since we're under clan laws. But still...don't bring down your gaurd. That man is dangerous and impulsive... I gotta go Mikoto.. Shinigami-sama is calling for me."

Mikoto had tears in her eyes as she caught her husband and gently layed him down. The two women sat there with the two of them silently crying while the two babies were sound asleep in there arms...


	2. Escaping Konoah

"Hokage-sama we've taken care of those freaks . Should we help the Yondaimes?" One of Danzo men asked. The root member did his best to stop shivering. But the old man's aura was just too powerful. People knew the old man best by the 'deadly warhawk.' His face and eyes were unreadable but very observant and calculating.

"Yes bring a couple more men with you. I'll be heading that way to see if the sealing was a success. Go on ahead and catch up with me when you have the men." The root agent bowed then disappeared in a cloud of smoke...

Fifteen minutes later the Uchihas that retreated from the fox came back and began to surround the two women. Itachi and Shishu stepped forward consoling the two. Some of the Uchihas that were around had teary eyes doing their best not to cry. While the others were cold and more distant like a true Uchiha was.

Mikoto slowly looked up counting them.

" thirty? Is that all that's left of us?"

All of them looked around confirming it themselves before nodding. One of them spoke up. "Other then our children and the ones that are dead children are still alive. I hope all of this dying is worth it. I could care less if this damn fox tore this place apart. They don't give a damn about us!"

Mikoto and Kushina frowned hearing and seeing the clansmen mutterring and nodding their heads in agreement.

Mikoto was the first to speak. "Your absolutely right. They think we have way too much power. which we do, especially since one of the Jinchuriki is a Uchiha. However you gotta look at the bigger picture. Minato and Fugaku made these two into Jinchuriki for there safety and the bijuus safety...Besides if they heard you speaking like that they would hav-"

"Gah!" Someone cried out as he hacked up blood. A cane that had a blade at the end of it came through his back and out of his chest.

"Kill you all?" A deep and elderly voice said as he kicked the uchiha away blood flying everywhere as the blade flew out of his back.

"Root! subdue these traitors. If they resist kill them."

Kushina scoffed clearly annoyed seeing that what Fugaku said was true. she was still trying to come to terms to why Danzo would act so fast and recklessly. She looked around and saw that there was easily 30 or more root Ninja that surrounded them already making there move.

The Uchiha however wasn't listed as legendary just because they had cool spinning eyes. "Defend Mikoto and Kushina-sama! Shishu you and Itachi make sure that these two escape! head too one of our hideouts."

"But father you all will die without us! Let us fight!" Shisu begged.

"Do as I say boy! You and those two kids are special. We can not let this-this evil man touch them!"

The man known as Shishu father dug in his bag and pulled out a bag of solider pills. Tossing them too the two boys.

his father ducked instinctively as a root ninja behind him tried to slash him across his back. A kunai in hand the experienced ninja spun on his toes facing the root under a second. Shishu's father predicted that the man was going to swing again and 'almost' ducked prematurely. as if he was ignoring the coming blow, The Uchiha shot his hand up aiming for under his jaw- now under the root who was hovering over him. Kunai in hand, he shoved the weapon upwards causing Danzo's man to gurgle as he dropped dead to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Go!"

"Yes father!" Shishu's yelled turning to Itachi who nodded.

"I just can't leave you all. we are family!" Mikoto yelled.

Danzo chuckled as he flipped through hand seals. "I won't let you two escape. you will give me those kids! **Kaze No Kyūin** " (Wind suction) Danzo's yelled. everyone in front of him was forced too pause as wind pressure weighed down on them Both Uchiha and root. Suddenly Danzo inhaled as he charged the group. His bladed cane glimmered in the moonlight as high winds forcefully pulled the men and women to the war hawk. Danzo slashed and peirced anyone that came his way. Even his subordinates.

However Itachi was already flipping through hand seals spitting out flames like a dragon. The wind fueled the fire as it made its way to Danzo who stopped the jutsu a little to late. The Uchiha saw itachi performing a jutsu and instantly replaced themselves with wood and rocks as flames seemed to cover their forms Before the flames could even consume them. Danzo rolled to the right letting the flames pass him. He grunted as he looked at his left arm which was was the only thing that was damaged. "Fugaku's son" he muttered angrily, doing his best to not seem affected. Third degree burns was all over the arm as bandages fell apart while some of the bandages were stuck due to the blood .

Shishu's father spun back around and yelled at the four. "Run! Go!"

Kushina and Mikoto reached into the bag and popped a solider pill. Almost immediately getting over there exhaustion. "I'm sorry." Mikoto murmured. The last thing she saw was her clansmen and root fighting desperately. one group giving there all to protect there loved ones and the other group doing everything to pass through them.

But that man Danzo...He was picking them off left and right- his eyes firmly planted on the back of the two kunoichi.

As the four was tree hopping for about an hour now; Shishu and Itachi noticed the two womens breathing was labored the solider pill already waisted giving the two kunoichi the urge to crash.

" What should we do? We have a full week before we hit a hideout North from here... They won't last very long if we keep this speed up" Itachi said. his face showed that he was very worried for the two in front of them.

Shishu nodded, understanding the situation. "Lets push onward a little longer. there's no telling what happened over there. They could be on our trail for all we know. I have a idea however... let's continue foward for about another hour. We should be reaching a town by then."

" Shut up back there! We can't afford to attract any kind of attention right now. Especially with patrols running everywhere. " Kushina said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The two mumbled. they both looked at each other both understanding what the other was thinking. 'We are not the ones in charge here.'

There was three Uchihas left after the fight with Danzo's men. However all that stood on his side was just him. Despite the odds the old ninja showed no kind of emotions.

"Hmmm it seems like I've underestimated my own men. although there was more of them then you all, it still amazes me that they could bring you down to only three more Uchiha."

Shishu father- Pawā growled in anger. " We won't let you pass. No matter what happens."

Danzo stood unmoving as if he wasn't going to answer but he said: " I won't try to... I guess it wasnt a total lost seeing that I have sharingans all over the place. "

Pawā went into a fighting stance pulling out two of his katanas. " I won't let you have them or our children." The Uchiha charged him.

"Enough!" A elderly but powerful voice shouted. poofs of smoke appeared between Danzo and the Uchiha revealing two anbu and a older man around the same age as Danzo. In his prime he was known as the god of shinobi. other countries feared this man due to his uncanny ability to be tactful and his battle experience. The second Hokage being his teacher made him all the more powerful.

He turned his head to his partner in anger. "What have you done? This move you made was stupid."

Danzo shrugged nonchalantly. " It had to be done. they were plotting on ways to over throw konoah."

"That's a Lie!" Pawā said tightening the grip he had on his katana.

"He attacked us so he could get his hands on Naruto and Sazuka."

It was silent for a moment as Hiruzen processed what was said. He then turned his attention on Danzo. "You fool! why would you do such a thing?" Hiruzen yelled.

"The Uchihas are untrustworthy. Even you have your suspicions. With two Jinchuriki in there ranks it would be stupid too let them play around with such power." Danzo said in a cool voice.

Hiruzen shook his head slowly, appalled by his teamates action. "Where is Kushina and Mikoto at now?" he asked.

"They escaped Hokage-sama." One of the Uchia's answered. Pawā and the other glared at the two kages.

"Which we will be doing as well. Konoah has proved to be untrustworthy... Before we go we will be taking our children as well."

The old Sarutobi sighed deeply he was very annoyed. 'Danzo turned the Uchiha against us... He wouldn't just attack them for no apparent reason.'

"Well I don't like that konoah has lost yet another ally, but I do understand your reasoning...Due to clan laws we will let you go."

Danzo was about to speak but Hiruzen shot him a glare.

"However the Kyuubi belongs to us."

It was a very uneasy silence as Pawā glared at the two Hokages. ' That damn fox is still causing us trouble I wish it never existed'

"Are you really gonna hold our children hostage?" Pawā asked his anger was very apparent causing the two Uchiha next to him to tense slightly.

Sarutobi sighed but nodded slowly. "You can't have both. you either give us Naruto and Sazuka or we keep the children."

Pawā growled before he turned to the other Uchiha. "Catch up with them and tell them what happened. I will be staying here with our kids."

The two Uchiha were hesitant for a moment not wanting to leave by there Comrad's side. Pawā sent them a handsign to the location were Kushina and Mikoto was heading. "Now go! I will be okay. I can't leave the future of the Uchiha clan unattended. That's why you will be going to help Mikoto guide Sazukas future."

" Hai!" The two Uchiha disappeared in a cloud of smoke. heading to the Uchiha hideout that was in lightning country.

Once the two were gone the hokages and the anbu stood against Pawā silently studied each other for a couple of moments before the Uchiha spoke. "I see... you don't want me in konoah do you?"

"Yes your presence in konoah is not needed. If Konoah is to prosper then we _will_ need Uchiha...but... obedient Uchiha... Itachi Shishu, Mikoto and Kushina Uzumaki will be listed as low S rank missing nins...You staying here tells us that you don't accept the trade off between the children and Jinchuriki. With you out of the equation permanently we will be more able to turn these Uchiha into top notch Konoah shinobi." Danzo said with a slight smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Pawā.

Pawā looked at Hiruzen for any back up but the old man looked troubled. "I'm sorry Pawā but he has just as much power as I do... I will be sure to guide them. Neither he or I could afford a civil war. this is for the good of konoah."

"Anbu attack!" Danzo yelled. Instantly the two anbu that was in front of the Sarutobi charged. Pulling and whipping out there swords. Just as they reached the man the Uchiha exploded in a poof of smoke.

The Anbu slid to a stop followed by a moment of silence.

"tsk! let's go...those damn Uchiha are always a step ahead." Danzo muttered. Unknown to them however. Pawā was making his way into Konoah to deliver the information to the children of the Uchiha clan...

Mikoto, Kushina, the two babies that were strapped to them and of course Itachi and shishu came to a stop when they arrived in a town. well over it to be exact. the four ninjas sat up in the trees. Each of them with their own tree. there backs pressed up against the trunk of the trees as they gazed at each other.

" One of us needs to take watch." Itachi said. talking to Shishu in particular.

"I don't mind taking the first watch actually. this gives me time to put up some genjutu barriers for us. **Kurayami no shōheki**. " (darkness barrier) The other three sensed a pulse of chakra escape from Shishu extending fifty meters around them.

"Who taught you this jutsu?" Kushina asked warily. this particular jutsu was a secret art.

"This jutsu was given to me by uncle Fugaku. If and when a mission goes bad he taught this to me to better protect myself and Itachi. unlike the original I can use this jutsu as a trip wire. once my chakra makes contact I'm aware of the intruder and have the choice to make them blind or not. which gives me the option to plan a retreat or plan to strike."

Kushina nodded. as she looked back down at her sleeping baby. The two women then looked up when they heard a poof followed by smoke. another shishu- identical to the main one appeared.

"If you want Kushina- sensei, mikoto sama... I could hold them so you can get some rest." shishu offered

Both of the mother's were hesitant at first. but being sleepy weighed heavily down on the two. It's amazing that they haven't keeled over and died yet but due to there bloodline they had more stamina and resistence to the aching pain.

slightly shaking, the two kunoichi handed him the two babies. The two babies immediately began to cry once they left there mother's arms. Shishu however began to rock the babies back to sleep. once that was done and taking cared of the two women slowly but surely fell asleep.

Inoichi sighed as he gazed at all of the bodies of Zetsus. "All of there minds are blocked off somehow. Every time I try to get into there heads I'm forced back out of it. we are not going to gain information in this kind of way. but we could gain some information by understanding how their bodies work." Inoichi offered.

A huge burly man dressed in a trench coat began too scratch his chin in thought before he spoke. ' We are at a dead end here trying to pull information from their minds. maybe if we send it to the science corps we'll have things go into our favor.'

"I think your right Inoichi. let's send them all to the science corps. If it's possible we can possibly duplicate these creature and use them for our own good."

Inoichi nodded. "Then it's decide." The blonde man turned to a anbu that was standing gaurd to the door.

"Have there bodies sealed and moved to the science corps." Inoichi ordered. The anbu bowed then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hiruzen and Danzo were having a very heated discussion. " Look at what you've done! after tonight we won't be one of the top villages anymore! The Uchiha are nearly whiped out, Both of the Yondaimes are dead and gone, and last but certainly not least we lost both of our Jinchuriki!" Hiruzen yelled. his anger very evident to his lifetime teamate.

"That all may be true but you and I both know that the Uchiha were getting too strong. especially since one of there members houses the Kyuubi. I mean look at Kushina she was able too accomplish the impossible with the little control that she had with the Kyuubi. my mission with bringing the two Jinchuriki under konoah was a fail. but I will not stop until those two are under our control or are dead. Including the remainder of the Uchiha that decided to leave us."

The Sarutobi scoffed at Danzo's weak reply. " Don't think that I have forgot about those sharingans. we will come to a agreement on what to do with them."

Danzo nodded considering his next words carefully. " There was more than one hundred Uchiha before the Kyuubi attacked. The morgue counted 120 of them that wielded the sharingan. so why don't we split them half and half. you do what you want with your sharingan I'll do what I want with mine "

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Hiruzen made a decision. " Yes we can do that. but the only way I'll let this pass is for you to give me full reports on what you do with the sharingans"

Danzo nodded. " I can tell you right now what I will be doing with them however... one will be implanted into me while the other twenty nine will be implanted into my best subordinates."

Hiruzen sighed but nodded his consent. "But don't you know that using this dojutsu will leave you drained. I mean look at kakashi. If kakashi uses it he would have to make it count."

Danzo nodded folding his arms together leaning back in his chair. "I understand that but I will only be using these eyes for a slight edge. I'm very disappointed that I wasn't able to get a stronger sharingan but it will have to do. I will also be using these eyes to control the nine tailed fox."

"No ordinary sharingan can control a tailed beast. you know this. especially since your not a Uchiha." Hiruzen said.

Danzo's features have yet to change. " perhaps your right... I will be training these eyes and learning all of its secrets. Tell me Hiruzen, what will you be doing with yours? "

Hiruzen sighed deeply as he turned his chair around to view the village. the sun slowly but surely rising. signifying that another day has passed. "I will be implanting the sharingan into my most loyal ninjas. preferably into my anbu. This will have to be a S rank secret. other countries doesnt need to know whats going. "

Danzo stood up abruptly heading for the door he paused before reaching for the handle. "I know how close you were to the Yondaimes and their wives. but you must understand that I will give them no time to breath. I will hunt and capture them...personally if I have too"

"You must forgot Danzo those ninja are under my jurisdiction. What you've done last night was out of your jurisdiction as well. Me and the council will decide what to do with you. You will not be chasing them. If I get anything about attacks I will kill you myself"

Danzo was silent for a moment trying to calm his boiling anger. What Hiruzen said was a empty but serious threat. He may be complacent at times but his word was law due too the fact that he was much stronger then Danzo. 'Just you wait Hiruzen. your days are numbered. Those two will be mine no matter what you try to do.'

* * *

 **Welp thats all folks! make sure you review the next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. the longer the wait the longer the chapter. Later!**


	3. 5 Years later

Naruto and Sazuka were now 5 years old. They now had the ability to play and run as little kids. But they had little time for that. Two blurs clashed into each other for a moment. A blonde toddler was wearing his favorite sweats that his ka-san gave him. They were very simple however. His favorite color being black they were pure black. The five year old boy was topless loving the freeness he has when he was in a bad ass battle with Sazuka. The little brunette girl was wearing an all-white battle kimono outlined In gold. The two of them had their hands locked together struggling between one and other. "Faster! Fire style fireball no jutsu!" Mikoto yelled shooting out a huge flamed fireball from her mouth in the Uchiha cave hideout lighting the room showing all that was present calm faces. Sazuka detached herself from Naruto launching her little form back from Naruto.

Naruto just stood there however letting the flames wash over him. Kushina's face scrunched up in slight concern. Between everyone in the group Naruto was the brashest out the little group. As the flames died down all that was seen was bare scorched up rock. Sazuka perked up slightly when she felt an arm go over her shoulder. "Hey Suza-chan! When do you think they will teach us jutsu. I'm tired of Tai jutsu and Kenjutsu I want to rip things apart."

Despite the little girls shock at the boys speed she snorted as she deactivated the one tome that spun in her eye. "For one stop calling me Suza. My name is Sazuka Uchiha a member of a clan that is the best clan in the shinobi nations. Not a pet name"

Naruto rolled his eyes giving the brunette girl a deep sigh.

"Naruto! Sazuka! Good job. Come here we have talked about this a long time now. You are now ready for the full story of why we are always on the move."

Naruto's eyes hardened his happy go lucky attitude now gone. Sazuka also did the same her Sharingan eyes deactivating.

"Aww look at them Mikoto-chan. all serious and cute." Kushina squealed.

When the whole group gathered together Mikoto began to speak. "Since you've been able to walk we've been building your speed and Tai jutsu skills. You may be able to escape from us now on occasion but you guys still can't stand your ground against us."

Naruto pouted as Sazuka just nodded her head seriously. "I'm saying all of that to let you know that you two are a liability to the group...despite making you little speed demons."

"So what's the deal with us always having to move?" Sazuka asked.

"We are wanted criminals now in the land of fire country. You two are two very important individuals." _**Shisui**_ said slowly so the two kids could understand.

"Important?" Sazuka asked curiously.

"Individuals?" Naruto asked just as curious.

Shisui and Itachi sighed while the other two women giggled at their cuteness. Kushina began the story, telling them about that tragic night and what they held.

Despite their shock Sazuka was the first to speak. "So this man Danzo-a Hokage...is hunting for us two? Because he thinks that we are weapons...I have to agree with the senile man. I mean look at what's inside us and I also have the Sharingan. If he comes for any of us or hurts Naruto-kun in any kind of way I will show him a weapon." Sazuka vowed.

They all silently agreed the four adults impressed by the girls burst of maturity.

"That's very comforting sis but we can't just wait for them. You say we have high speeds but I've seen Itachi and Shisui fight. Speed is only the basis of battle. When will you take our training seriously we need power and skill!" Naruto shouted.

Kushina nodded slightly agreeing with her son entirely. "This is where things get interesting. Your chakra levels are high. No doubt about it due to the Bijuu you hold. However you don't have the necessary training to bring it out just yet...that's beside the point- here." Kushina gave the two children a three pronged kunai.

"These kunai are connected to a very important teleportation technique that me and your father created Naruto this jutsu gave us the power to beat back the Iwa and Kumo Nin during the third Great War."

"So why are you giving us these?" Sazuka asked curiously.

Mikoto was the first to answer. "Besides you two; Kushina taught all of us this jutsu. Those two kunai are: Itachi - the one you're holding Sazuka and Shisui is the one that you're holding Naruto. Now for us to even begin to know what to teach you. We need to know your style and to know your style we need to know what animal or creature you're more aligned too... Itachi?"

The young man nodded flipping through hand signs. "Summoning no jutsu!" Itachi shouted as a large plume of smoke erupted in front of the Uchiha causing the two kids to step back slightly from shock and worry. Slowly the smoke cleared revealing a crow that stood just as tall as Itachi its wingspan easily up to ten feet in length. " **Kaa-Kaaa!"** It screeched causing the cave and people in it to tremble slightly due to the force.

"Whoa! That was so cool brother!" Sazuka shouted. Naruto couldn't help but to agree.

"Let me try! I've remembered those hand movement thingy with my Sharingan I think." the young brunette girl slowly flipped the through the hand seals.

"It's called hand seals Sazuka, but before you do that draw some blood from one of your fingers. Then once you're done making the hand seals make sure that you channel chakra through your hands then slam them to the ground." Itachi said in a drawl. He was actually excited about teaching Sazuka something other than Taijutsu and normal chakra exercises. But he had a reputation to hold.

The young girl nodded biting her thumb and completing the jutsu. As soon as she slammed her hand onto the ground she disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing nothing afterwards.

"Where- Where did she go?!" Naruto shouted looking all around the cave.

"Is this one of her Sharingan powers? That is so not fair!"

They completely ignored the blonde however. They turned their heads to Itachi as his crow disappeared back to its realm. "I will hurry now"

"Make sure that she's safe Itachi." Mikoto warned.

Her son nodded, "you have my word." then like a light he flickered out of existence as well.

"Why the hell is everybody disappearing!?" Naruto whined. Kushina was on him in an instant yanking the five year old boy by the ear. Naruto immediately began to cry.

"Who taught you such language? Watch your mouth brat!" Kushina yelled bonking the child on top of his head. The young Uzumaki then turned his gaze on Shisui who was grinning wickedly at the boy.

'I'll show you not to mess with me just you wait!'

Kushina eventually let go of his ear putting her hand on top of the messy blonde's hair. "Now! Here is the hand signs." Kushina said slowly showing the kid the basic summoning seals. It took him at least a good thirty minutes before he finally understood and memorized the hand seals.

"Are you ready kaa-san?" Naruto asked looking at his mother expectantly.

She gave the boy a smile throwing him a thumbs up "Alright here goes nothing! Summoning no jutsu!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands onto the ground and just like Sazuka he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Mikoto and Kushina then turned to Shisui who grinned back at them, "See ya! got to make sure Naruto isn't getting eaten or something." without waiting for a reply he disappeared similar to Itachi.

It was silent for a moment as the two women sat there, sensing to see if anyone was around. They figured that nobody was around but it wouldn't hurt to check. Once they were in the clear Mikoto began to speak. "We cant keep running like this Kushina it's not in either of our bloodlines to run. With Konoah listing us as missing ninja none of these other major villages can be trusted. We need a counter attack. We need more man power."

Kushina nodded back she couldn't agree more with her friend but they were already at a good start at fighting the enemy "Well we do have the top three Uchiha -saying that before your clan was taken out I mean" she said in a matter of fact kind of tone. Mikoto gave out a very un-lady like snort causing the red haired woman to frown slightly.

"Shisui's speed is just as fast or if not faster than Minato without him using the _**Hirashin**_. His kenjutsu skills rivals my own thanks to the Sharingan. Well hell all of you can match me with kenjutsu because of your Sharingan but with a little bit more practice Shisui could possibly surpass me. Itachi genjutsu is in league if its own and till this day your fire and earth ninjutsu still fascinates me." Kushina sighed massaging her brow as she thought of herself. "My fuinjutsu skills is the best in this world thanks to my great granny Mito who also taught me how to use and harness my indestructible chakra chains. I also have high chakra levels to back you guys up when you tire. But even with all of your skills and my power we still would have a lot a problems to take down a Kage leveled ninja. They all have some kind of freakish trump card to pull. Multiple ones to be exact. And they have the ability to fight back our skills and power with their own."

Mikoto sat onto the ground look out the entrance of the cave with a serious expression on her face. "I agree that quality is important but quantity is just as Im-"

"Come on now Mikoto-Chan we can't trust nobody else. The only other people we could probably trust is other nuke-nins but even that's not smart. They left for their own selfish reasons."

Mikoto nodded not denying that fact. "Your right but we can't do this all by ourselves. Our summons won't due either due to everybody in the elemental nations that are ninjas have one...And only you can use the Hirashin in battle. One jump takes at least half of our chakra away." Mikoto sighed deeply thinking about the jutsu. It was truly a remarkable one. Too bad she, Itachi and Shisui could only use it once before they had to replenished half the energy they've lost.

"Yea it's true that you do need absurdly high reserves to effectively use the jutsu especially how Minato-kun would spam it. Buut you still could use it effectively - Use it as a quick escape or a quick and easy kill...Look let's talk about jutsu and ninja theories later. What we need to do is plan our next move..."

It was silent again for a few moments as the two women racked their brains on what to do next. "We need some kind of protection. Some place were villages just can't come and go as they please." Mikoto reasoned.

Kushina on the other hand gave a very heavy and frustrated sigh. "That's impossible Mikoto. Every major village is hunting us down. We would have to be- wait... wait a minute." Kushina was silent for second causing Mikoto to worry.

"What's the-"

"This could actually work!" Kushina jumped up from her seat in excitement slightly surprising her more calm in nature teammate.

"The land of Iron." Kushina said simply putting her hand on her hips giving out a big huff. Mikoto eyes widened before her face scrunched up into a softy smile. She also stood up.

"Mifune is an honorable man but he plays by the rules even more. Since we are wanted he would HAVE to give us up if they asked. Unless he wanted to start a war...Plus he and his people despises our kind."

"Fuck your right... How about this?" Kushina pulled out a scroll and ink and began to write. Explaining to Mifune about that tragic night up until this day with them being on the run. Once that was done she tied the scroll with a thread setting it aside for the time being. "Summoning no jutsu"

The usual cloud of smoke came forth revealing a pitch black wolf which was the size of a horse. Its yellow slitted eyes pierced into Kushina's green one. **"What do you want child?"**

Mikoto shivered sensing the wolves killing intent. Causing it to growl towards her in annoyance. " **Relax. I could probably smell your fear miles away without even trying."** It said in slightly sarcastic tone.

"Kuroi-sama... I was wondering if you could deliver a message for me. The leader the land of Iron- Mifune?"

The wolf growled slightly. Disappointed in the mission. **"You called me just for aa delivery. Why not summon one of the pups that are still green and training?"**

"Because you never failed me. I need to know if this man is honest with what he says and if he has any ill intent towards the idea of us being there."

"Kuroi walked up to the scroll reading and nodding afterwards. **"If Minato got along well with the samurai then you may have a chance... fine I will deliver this message."** He spat the last word out in distaste. **"But next time send me on an assassination mission. That's where my specialty lies in."**

"Kushina grinned at the fox. "Then if you find anything wrong with the man or he declines my offer go for the kill...If it's possible"

The wolf grinned wolfishly... **"Very well"**


	4. A new summoner?

Naruto appeared in huge room. It remind him of some of the Uchiha hideouts they would traverse to but something was completely different about the place. Treasures were everywhere Mountains of all kinds of golden coins, rings necklaces- all kinds of jewelry. Shining swords with all kinds of different colors. They were obviously enchanted but the young boy wouldn't know. **"Ahhh a new summoner I presume?"** A heavy wicked voice easily traveled through the place causing the blonde to jump in fear causing him to land on his rump.

 **"A child as well...very disappointing"** Naruto turned his head at the location of the voice shivering when he made I contact with the beast. And the size of thing was massive. It leisurely sat on its throne of treasure using one of the mountains of gold as a head rest. It was White dragon its scales were thick as titanium. Spikes jutted out wickedly from his shoulders and back. As dangerous and menacing it looked. It gave Naruto a bored and lazy look. But he was truly studying the boy. The way he breathed which seemed to quicken after it would blink or shuffle slightly. His piercing blue eyes showed nothing but brightness. But the dragon was wise and acute. He sensed a dreadful energy lurking deep within the boys gut. **'Very interesting. That power surpasses my own'**

It slowly stood up causing the treasure underneath him to collapse rolling and sliding to Naruto feet. It opened its bat like wings instant, its wingspan easily reaching too hundreds of feet. With one flap it ascended causing Naruto to get pushed back from the force of the wind. It rose high up into the room causing the ceiling to shimmer and fade revealing a huge tunnel way that showed clear blue sky." IT stood hovering still staring at the boy. **" You want me and my clan to be used as your summons right?"**

Gulping the Uzumaki nodded staring up at the dragon. Not a moment after he nodded Shisui appeared. "Hey Naruto how's- What the fuck?! It would be a damn dragon. Why would it be dragon out of all things?"

 **"Hoohoohoohoohoooo another want to be summoner?"**

Shisui shook his head "No! I'm Naruto's little body guard until this whole summon thing is over with."

'But looking at you I'm just as vulnerable as Naruto."

The Huge white dragon nodded reading and understand Shisui's body language completely. "So an Uchiha protecting a little mix breed Uzumaki and ... aahhh Namikaze. What a... Bizarre combination before I even think about giving you the mark I have ten questions to ask you. But IM sure you can answer this one little extra one for me?"

It wasn't asking but both of the boys nodded not sure where the dragon was going with this.

"Okay, why are you two together?" The dragon asked looking at the boy in particular.

Naruto looked at Shisui to answer but the young man shook his head nudging the forward. Sighing Naruto spoke.

"I-I Knew him as long as I could remember. It's been forever! But His mom and my mom are friends since they were little just like how Sazuka is like my sister. Well Shisui is like an annoying brother and there's also Itachi. We are all we got in this cruel and sick world. I've seen it countless of times when they killed to protect me and Sazuka. I need whatever power I could get so I could stop this cruel and twisted system." Naruto voice broke remembering how his mother dealt with three Kumo Anbu with chains that pierce and cut through them like butter.

The white dragon was silent for a moment processing what the boy was saying. **"Stopping this cruel and twisted system huh? Your world must of really changed since back then. How will you go about doing that?"'**

"By killing whoever is in charge-The bad guys!"

The dragon growled at the boy. **"Please! As if you- a five year old kid have the ability to kill a full grown man. You're using words that doesn't fit a child."** Naruto was silent but the dragon wasn't looking for any further responses.

 **"Time will tell if you were truly lucky or not by coming here."**

His golden eyes shifted to Shisui. "Come Uchiha!"

"WH-What?" Shisui asked fearfully. This was not looking good for them in the slightest.

 **"COME!** " The dragon's voice exploded sending a shockwave that sent them back to the other end of the throne room. Noticing the blast before it got to them Shisui was able to catch Naruto taking the full force of the attack as his back slammed hard against the concrete walls. Shisui and Naruto shakenly stood up completely terrified. He had never seen a dragon in his life and stories gave very little credit to the dragon's true power. He never believed that one would be real or so big and powerful. Shisui slowly made his way to the dragon. Using every ounce of will power to not piss himself.

"Brother I want to go back!" Naruto pleaded. Shisui turned his head looking dead into the boy's bright blue eyes. He knew that this point in Naruto's life was very crucial and very important step. He looked calmly at the boy and spoke. "When have we ever ran because we were scared? I'm an Uchiha and you're an Uzumaki. There's no way in hell we allowing this over grown lizard to shake us any longer!"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Shisui continued to walk forward his Sharingan now activated as he glared back at the dragon. They were now almost face to face now that the dragon landed back to the surface. He would not let this being shake him or Naruto any longer. They will get what they came for. But quicker then a snake striking the dragons claws wrapped around Shisui holding him up so Naruto could see.

 **"First question! I want to kill this man...very badly for calling me a lizard. No matter how close that statement may be, it's still insulting to someone of my status. The only way you could stop me from killing this Uchiha is by killing yourself. Will you do it?"**

"He's only five he can't handle such-"

The dragon squeezed a little bit tighter causing the Uchiha to shut up and grunt in uncomfortable pain.

But Naruto glared at the dragon with new found courage which secretly pleasantly surprised the dragon. "He protected me thousands of times... I will gladly do it!" Naruto shouted. Mustering as much courage as he could to stand up against this wicked beast

"The white dragon nodded. **" Well go on then."** Just as he said that Shisui began to crack and shine out bright white lights making the dragon to stare him awestruck from the glow. When he couldn't get any brighter he exploded. A massive explosion covering half of the dragons form. The smoke began to clear instantly due to the dragons heavy and powerful breathing showing that he wasn't harmed in the least. Shisui reappeared in front of Naruto with his hands on his knees huffing and puffing.

The Uzumaki did not let his eyes of the dragon. The first rule his mother taught him was to never let your eyes wonder away from the enemy. So how it disappeared from his field of vision was nerve wreaking and very freaky. "How could something that big-" It reappeared over them a massive shadow covering them as it began to spin down violently down crashing into them. Causing treasures to fly all over the place. The room shook very violently as if it was a level four earth quake. It looked down underneath him and was slightly satisfied to not see them there. **"You ninjas and your tricks... You interrupt me again and I will not give you the chance to escape. Now! I grow tired of these petty games. However I see that the two of you truly have a very unbreakable code. What is your name child?"**

On the other side of the room where the dragon was originally at the two stood defiantly... well Shisui was worn out but he still held his ground and was able to escape with Naruto if the situation got any worse. It may even cost him his life if he used the fourth Hokage's jutsu but he would do it in a heartbeat and take the chance for Naruto to survive.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" The young boy yelled.

The dragon nodded slowly forever remembering his name. **"You've piqued my interest so I will give you my name then I will ask you one final question. If I like what I hear I will give you something that maybe very useful to you."** The dragon waited for a reply but when he got none he continued.

 **"My name is Hikari no Mochinushi. The bringer of light. You may just call me Hikari for short."**

"Hikari No Mochinushi?" Naruto said slowly testing the words. He liked how it rolled off his tongue

"Okay Hikari what's your question?" Naruto asked evenly still on high alert.

It was again silent the three of them studied each other uneasily. Well Naruto and Shisui were but Hikari just didn't care in the slightest. However his bored face was no longer there. What replaced it was a look of interest and curiosity.

 **"What do you love the most?"**

Naruto and Shisui was quite surprised by the question. They would never have thought a destructive force of nature would ask such a simple question. But with no hesitation Naruto gave his answer.

"Sazuka! Because she's always been there for me when I was low or after harsh training session I had with my mother. I can't explain it but there's an unexplainable connection between the two of us. Like right now I can since that she's still alive but very annoyed."

Dragon's brow rose up in even more interest. **"Oh? You since her at such distances. Very interesting indeed. And you say that she's like a sister you say?"**

Naruto nodded.

 **"Then what would happen if someone somehow threatens her life? What will you do will you cower in fear like how you did with me or-"**

"I will kill anybody that even tries to put their hands on Sazuka. That goes for all of my family... Even you if you're willing to join me?"

The dragon snorted. **"HA! It's too soon to call me your family boy! But don't you worry about me kid I'm one of the strongest dragons you will ever see. But I'm pleased with your answer. You hold the people that's close to you with a protective embrace. I'll give you two things. One is the dragon's mark which will allow you to summon me and my kin. When they see that mark they won't hesitate to help you for I'm oldest and wisest of them all. Come here so I can place the mark. Before you come strip naked."**

"What?! Why" Naruto asked in shock and embarrassment.

 **"Just do it! Another thing! You're going to have to learn that when dealing with me you are to always obey my commands."**

Naruto looked at Shisui but the Uchiha said nothing and only shrugged. Seeing no way out of this Naruto sighed and stripped his sweats and underwear. He didn't have a shirt after all. Once he was naked he made his way over to Hikari the white dragon.

The two of them stood looking at each other. Naruto looking at Hikari with a determined look. And Hikari with an unreadable expression. Just studying and calculating. The dragon eventually grinned looking up at the sky. 'It's been so long since we had a summoner' surprised whispers echoed in the dragons head but he instantly shut the connection off looking back down at Naruto. **"What kind of mark should I give youuu?"**

He was silent again studying the blonde even more closely. Kind of weirding the kid out a bit. Then suddenly the dragon opened his jaws. Causing Shisui to tense slightly. A white beam began to build in the dragon's mouth getting quite large. Naruto could feel the energy easily even though he wasn't a sensor. It was the most he ever seen in his life. But before he could ponder on the situation any further Hikari shot the beam of pure sparking white energy at Naruto. The blonde boy flinching as it washed over him. It reminded Shisui of flames. The Uchiha really did piss himself this time.

"What did you do?!" Shisui asked his voice pleading and desperate. White energy continued to spew out of the dragon's mouth as he spoke.

 **"Just watch Uchiha."** Shisui couldn't believe it why would the dragon kill Naruto so suddenly. Shisui had no choice the rules were clear and there was code in this family. If you or your teammate died in a mission it was your duty to either take him out yourself or go out just like his brother. There's no going back after that. Unless however you finish the guy... or thing off. Shisui whipped out his tanto in a blur channeling wind chakra to the blade.

 **"Don't you dare!** " Shisui charged his speed was outstanding but the dragon's reflexes was faster. Its tail shot forward like a whip slamming and pinning the man down.

 **"You better be glad I see something in this kid or you'd be dead!"** Hikari said calmly. It could lose his concentration of this process if he was angered...and it took a lot out of him to not be angry. Ten minutes later and the huge room was a misty white obviously because of the energy output but Hikari finally stopped looking at the new Naruto. The young boy was glowing a bright white. Filled with energy it even hummed slightly. - His eyes were yellow and slitted like a snakes. Everything he saw in front him was ten times more colorful then before and he could pick up on the slightest details. He had normal hands and feet but what stood out the most was the boys wings his wingspan easily surpassing fifteen feet long. They were bat like just like Hikari and the skin and flesh was tough as steel

 **"What the hell?!"** He covered his mouth but sighed in relief when he remembered his mother wasn't there. He spun around and twisted to get a better look at this magnificent wing that extended instinctively

 **"That is you mark Uzumaki. A mini version of my wings. You can now fly- when you learn of course. And as time goes by the wings will get tougher just like titanium. If not that the stronger. If they do manage to get destroyed before it reaches to the point they should regenerate. What I gave you was my essence. Me and you will forever be connected... You should also know that your reflexes are just as sharp and fast as mind so very little things should surprise you in a fight."**

Naruto had tears running down his face as he looked up gratefully at the dragon He always wanted to fly! **"Thank you Hikari- I don't know how to repay you."**

The dragon snorted. "As time goes on you will always be in debt with me youngling but let's start with not losing a fight"

Naruto nodded slowly unsure he could do it. That was going to be very difficult.

 **"Now! For your second reward for pleasing me and bringing me out of this thousands of hundred years of boredom I will you one weapon that seems to attract you the most Look around I will give you a week to decide after that... well you don't have to go home but you can't be here."** Hikari grumbled

"Wow. Okay" Shisui said complete annoyed with his attitude. Now released from the tail Shisui began to give Naruto a checkup. His mother taught everyone the basics of first aid.

"Does it hurt when I touch this?"

"No"

"How about here"

"Noo"

"How is your breathing is your breathing fine?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes it is... but I'm breathing a bit slower than usual though. It's like I'm completely calm"

Shisui frowned placing his hand over Naruto's chest. His heart was beat was even beating slower than average. He then looked into Naruto's yellow slitted eye and flinched. They pierced through anything that he was looking at. 'He a lot more focused then normal' the Uchiha turned his head over to Hikari whose head was down and seemed to be sleeping. "Hikari?"

The dragon gave a slight huff white smoke shooting from his nose. **"Hm?"**

"Are these looks permanent?" The dragon opened its one huge eye and gave Naruto a quick look over before shutting them back shut. **"Very much so!"** It chuckled

Shisui cursed but then looked at Naruto's wings. 'What will the others say about this? Especially his mother.'

"How do you're..."

Naruto head tilted to the side looking Shisui with curiosity. 'Why is he looking at me so weird this is cool?'

"How does your wings feel Naruto? Do they hurt?"

The young boy shook his head no stretching and folding them continuously. "I'm definitely going to have to get use to them though.

Shisui nodded. Naruto seemed to be okay so for the moment so Shisui relaxed a little bit still on high alert if the dragon somehow changed his mind. It really creeped him out but he was all in all proud of Naruto. He slowly began to smile at the boy causing him to grin back.

"Go look around Naruto and while you're at it try learning how to fly just in case we don't have the chance once we get back. The blonde Jinchuriki and without anything else to say he sprinted off.

* * *

Sazuka huffed as she looked all around her. She was in a dense and very peculiar forest. High up in the trees she saw birds of all sizes and color. When the little girl shouted out to them however nothing was said back. Everything was eerily quiet. She couldn't complain too much however because she did love the scenery. In the canopy the leaves were just as colorful. Multiple colors matching the birds that sat there comfortably as they stared back at the Uchiha princess. Hues of greens, Oranges, reds, yellows, pink, purple and white flowers and trees that Sazuka would of never of thought seeing. Well she was only five that being said her life just started and this was the beginning but she knew no better. But everywhere she turned there was something to catch her attention.

"Very Intriguing..."

She spun around identifying that it was her older brother Itachi's voice nodding her in greeting. "Why is it so quiet?" She asked.

"Don't birds chirp?" Itachi stony face showed no expression as he analyzed and studied the situation. And as far as he could see these birds were all facing and looking at them curiously.

"These aren't normal birds Sazuka... let's continue walking until we can come up with something."

So they continued walking around in no general direction in silence. As time went on more and more, Sazuka began getting restless and annoyed. "Gah! How am I going to be able to summon If-?"

 _"Summon!"_

 _"Summon!"_

 _"Summon!"_

 _"Summon!"_

The birds began to Chan halting the two. Itachi rose a brow as the birds began to slowly chant a song by only using one word. Then suddenly the words gradually began to change as if it was a wave.

 _"The gold one!"_

 _"The gold one"_

 _"The gold one!_

 _"Find me!"_

 _"Find me!"_

 _"Find me!"_

Sazuka sighed in relief. "Finally! This may not be as bad as I originally thought. Where are you!?" She shouted.

The birds however did not change their chorus and it seemed like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"They can't be serious. This place is huge and look at all of these birds." Sazuka complained. Whining childishly as she gripped her hair as if she was going to pull them out.

Itachi visage did not change. "Let's get started then Sazuka. But before we do I think it's time I taught you your first jutsu."

Sazuka smiled beaming and jumping up and down at her brother. "Really! Really?! What's it going to be brother?!"

Itachi at the moment actually had the decency to slightly smirk at his sisters desire to learn a new jutsu. "This Jutsu isn't best used for ninjas like me and it's really not my style. But someone of your status might be able to use it to its full potential. It's used in numerous ways like recon, infiltration without the user being caught personally, overwhelming and last but certainly not least training. This jutsu is called the shadow clone no jutsu."

Sazuka's eyes sparkled in anticipation as Itachi whipped through hand seals. "Shadow clone no jutsu! He shouted in a bored tone. Five poofs of smoke later there were five perfect replicas of Itachi.

"It's almost impossible to distinguish who's the real one." A; the Itachi's spoke. Their voice louder than usual to drown out the birds singing. "Only the best perception or instinct can identify the user." The clones stood there for a couple of more seconds before they dispersed into smoke.

"However there are at least two draw backs for the jutsu that you should definitely know about. One is that it's highly chakra extensive but with your chakra reserves that shouldn't be too much of a problem... But do watch yourself. If you put too much into it you could accidently kill yourself."

Sazuka face blanched just by thinking about it.

"The second is that they are not very durable. They can easily disperse after one solid hit. But if you put more chakra into it then it could take a little bit more of a beating."

Sazuka nodded slightly frowning but Itachi nevertheless continued. "With your high chakra reserves the first won't be a problem. But the second issue is really to be expected honestly. This jutsu in combat is mainly used for diversion and surprise, and in your case overwhelming. Here are the hand signs."

It didn't take the little Uchiha long with the one tome that stood in each eye. It took her a good five tries to get it down fluidly. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" She yelled passionately and excitedly. There was about one hundred of her now looking at Itachi expectantly who sighed softly.

"How much chakra did you put in it?"

Sazuka gave her brother a sheepish grin. Not expecting this many clones herself. "I used about fifteen percent of my chakara."

Itachi was silent for a moment before nodding. "Good you didn't go all out after I told you how much chakara it needs... If Naruto was the one to do it he'd surely pass out on the first try."

All of the Sazuka's giggled uncontrollably thinking about her blonde brother. The giggle on all sides kind of creeped the older Uchiha out but he didn't show it.

"Now. Send them all out too look for this... golden one... You don't have to shout out the order you can merely project your thoughts to them as whole. Once one of them find it disperse the jutsu then tell me.

They all nodded and then a second later they rushed off almost in a blur leaving the original caster and her brother alone. "This shouldn't take too long now right?" Sazuka asked.

Itachi only shrugged and continued there walk.


End file.
